I had my fingers crossed
by TheDanni0608
Summary: If there is one thing the Doctor cannot stand, it's losing. Especially to the smug, cheating River Song. The Doctor cannot stand cheaters. Fluffy humour one-shot.


Just a small ficlet :3

"C'mon River, please!" He begs once again, now he is on his giving her that innocent puppy eyes look. No, River's not going to give up. She knows that if she agrees that he will only end up stroppy and child-like in the future.

"No, Doctor," River states firmly, attempting to look at him with a stern expression, which doesn't affect him one bit. River rolls her eyes and sighs as she walks to the other side of the TARDIS control. She leans her body into the TARDIS as she listens to him plead.

"Oh come on River! It'll be fun," he guarantees while prodding her in the arm over and over with that stupid grin of his. He could see a smile slowly creeping on River's face, so he decides to carry on nudging her. "Okay, okay," he breathes his words out, already giddy with excitement. River admits it, she does love his enthusiasm. River looks at him properly, trying to understand what his trying to say. He closes his eyes together, and raises his index finger, "If we go, I won't wear a hat for a week," he offers. River raises her eye brows in astonishment, he must sure want to go if his sacrificing his own hats.

"A month and you've got yourself a deal," she responds with a smirk. The Doctor pouts at first, not liking the idea of having to be away from his precious hats for a whole month. River looks at him with amusement, he acts like his in some dilemma of life or death. He nods, a decision made.

"Okay, no hats for an entire month," he confirms placing out his hand. River looks at his hand with a puzzled expression with her eye brow furrowed. "Shake on it," he says with a serious look on his face, but River could sense the joy within him. River rolls her eyes and shakes his hand anyway. His eyes widen as he jumps and claps his hands together. He runs around the TARDIS, flipping switches and turning knobs, he types in the coordinates. The TARDIS sets off with a jolt, sending River flying into the metal railing behind her. She mutters under hear breathe, too quiet for the Doctor to hear, but he reckons, from her eye roll and herself straightening her outfit, that it was some offence to his driving. She holds onto the handle on the scanner, _one_ to keep balance due to the Doctor's terrible driving, and _two_ because she wants to see if they're on track, which surprisingly they are. The helps him pilot the ship, much to his irritation.

"River, it's my ship, you can let me fly her," he comments as he whizzes past her to pull a lever, she chuckles at that,

"Yes or-"

"Or we can go where we're _'supposed'_ to go," he mocks her, using air quotations to emphasize the specific. She looks at him with challenging eyes,

"Sweetie, there is a way for your hats to be completely gone, not for just a month," she threatens playfully, placing her hand onto her holster jokingly. The Doctor's eyes widen at her joke as he purses his lips together, cursing himself for showing a younger version of River his hat collection. _'I ought to hide them,' _he admits to himself. The TARDIS jolt again, this time causing the Doctor to fall over. If he had not been concentrating on his plan to hide his hats he may have not fell to the glass floor head first. He climbs up from the floor with as much dignity as possible, brushes off the dirt on his tweed and straightens his bow tie. River chuckles to herself quietly, looking at the man before her with a wicked smile, he blushes.

"I did that on purpose," he confesses as he places his hand on the ball of a lever, all nonchalant, only for the lever to jolt upwards and make him head-butt the transparent cylinder on the in the centre of the console. He can hear River laugh as she strolls down the stairs towards the doors, he looks at her and then back at the console.

"When did we land? I didn't hear us land," he asks with a confounded expression clear on his face. He lowers his bottom lip sulkily, he loves hearing the sound when they land, adds to the excitement. River sighs,

"I put the stabilisers on. Now come on, it was you that wanted to come here in the first place," she remarks, nodding her head to the door. The Doctor doesn't take the stabilisers comment into her brain as he is jumping down the steps eagerly, wanting to step outside quickly. River stands there waiting for him to say something, but his too excited, so he pulls her by the arm as they open the doors to their destination.

Four hours Later….

The Doctor bursts through the TARDIS doors, an annoyed expression shining from his face. River walks in moments after, herself looking quite happy. The Doctor turns around and points a finger at her accusingly.

"You cheated!" He blames with a hurt voice. River chuckles as she raises her eye brow.

"Sweetie, I don't know what you're talking about, I won fair and square." She teases as she moves closer to the man, who, right at this moment in time, could be mistaken for a seven year old on a daily strop. He sarcastically laughs at that,

"No, you kept…. Distracting me," he confesses, waving his arms around madly. He storms around the other side of the TARDIS, not wanting to be too close to River.

"No…No, Doctor, I don't recall distracting you. I can remember _you_ getting seven no hits," she teases him further. River knows full well why that was though. River and The Doctor went bowling, the place the Doctor wanted to go to _so_ much. Getting a strike for River was easy; her training when she was young came into good practise when aiming for the middle pin. But she wanted to make the game more interesting. She had to admit, the Doctor could bowl, but River soon learnt that Timelords get distracted when you bend over to get your next bowling ball while they're trying to bowl. The first time was an accident, she didn't mean for him to drop the solid ball onto his foot, but she laughed anyway. Then she started to do it on purpose, knowing full well the Doctor would get flustered and distracted, especially since he was still so young. Not one shot had he even got _close_ to hitting the pins, he would take one look at River, 'accidentally', and the ball would roll down the gutter. Then that's when they returned to the TARDIS, right now, having him all annoyed and agitated.

"Y-You know what you did River," he accuses her once more as he crosses his arms across his chest nervously. River shrugs her shoulders with a smile.

"You were the one not concentrating dear, not me," she states as she goes to walk up the stairs. The Doctor opens his mouth to say something but nothing comes out. He watches her strut up the stairs; he shakes his head, waking up from his daze,

"River, where are you going?" He questions her curiously; he didn't want her to leave him alone, he likes the company. She smirks,

"To kill some hats, dear," she confesses as she walks off into the corridor, laughing evilly. The Doctor panics and falls over his own feet,

"But you promised, just for a month. RIVER!" He yells after her, threating over his beloved hats. He can hear from the other end of the corridor,

"I had my fingers crossed."

_**Fin**_**. Hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing this actually. :3**


End file.
